smashbroscrusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Goku
__TOC__ General Son Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), also known as Kakarot (カカロット Kakarotto), is the main character of the Dragon Ball Z franchise and appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Crusade. Goku possesses superhuman speed, strength and power, as well as the ability to fire a Kamehameha from his hands and manipulate Ki (energy) into powerful energy blasts. Attributes Among the Crusade community, Goku was famously considered to be the best character in the game. Miraculously, he was ranked 1st on the tier list for the majority of the time Crusade has been available (though now he rests at 37th, in C tier). Goku has amazing capabilities as a fighter since he has amazing attack speed, running speed, air speed, great range, and KO power. He also good hitboxes in terms of his attacks as well as disjointed hitboxes, dangerous Uair spike, and crafty camping abilities. Due to the great knockback and damage of his Kamehameha Wave and multiple spamming of Ki-Blast, he can easily "transmit" to approach the opponent with ease. Goku is, by many, considered "broken" due to his amazing attributes and amazing matchups (though currently a notable disadvantageous matchup against Fox). Goku is one of the largest, yet fastest characters in SSBC. His main strategy involves using his projectiles, Ki Blast and Kamehameha, to deal damage while keeping away from his opponent. His normal attacks also give him above average range, especially his Forward Tilt and Neutral Aerial attacks. This exceptional range, combined with Goku's high speed, exceptional jumping ability, and Instant Transmission, allows him to run away from other players quite easily. However, Goku's projectile attacks can be easily punished by any character with a well-timed jump-in air attack. His only reliable upwards-facing attack on the ground is his Up Tilt, and even it can be punished if it misses. That said, Goku is still quite a force when up-close, as his normal attacks are quite fast and are decently strong. A point of interest is that Goku has one of the best edge-guarding game. He has up to three main spikes at any given point (when in Kaio-ken mode) and long-ranged aerials to boot. Also, his Kamehameha makes recovery difficult, as it forces the other player to go over or under it. Goku's main problem is his vulnerability to combos and poor recovery. Although Goku is fully invincible during his Instant Transmission, it makes him travel only a short distance during recovery. Goku's recovery makes him easy to gimp (though his Uair helps him counter-gimp) and his very large size makes him vulnerable to spikes and meteor smashes. His large size also makes him easy to combo on-stage. That said, Goku is very much momentum-based. Another problem is his size, making him prone to shield stabbing, although he can avoid this by using Instant Transmission, though it is very predictable, which is another issue. Moveset * Goku can float by holding the jump button * By pressing grab in midair, Goku can perform the Dragon Dash Trivia *Goku is one of two characters that doesn't have an actual game to represent, the other being Weegee. Notable Appearances *Dragon Ball: Dragon Daihikyou (1986) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2004) *Jump Ultimate Stars (2006) *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) Gallery Category:Characters